


Pray To Your God, Open Your Heart

by Borlaaq



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Double Penetration, Kinda, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, more limbs more dicks is my favorite headcanon, oh yeah Shade Lord has two dicks, this is HEALTHY INTERSEX REP, two gods in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: Two gods going into heat at the same is always a recipe for disaster; two gods both wanting to breed the other is far, far worse. Usually, the two of them could settle on this, but after being apart for the first half of their heat, settling is something neither of them wants. Vaguely, Grimm wonders if their castle will even be standing after this cycle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part of a really fun trade i did and got carried away with.

> The rise, and then the fall
> 
> The climb, the curtain call
> 
> It's yours, you have it all
> 
> (Take me, oh take me now)
> 
> Your back against the wall
> 
> Blood rushes, bodies sprawl
> 
> I need it all
> 
> (Take me, oh take me now)
> 
> \- To Tell You the Truth by Written by Wolves

 

Grimm had not anticipated to be away from his mate for this long. His heat hitting him while he had been far from the Abyss hadn’t helped. Neither had the extremely steamy letters the Shade Lord kept sending him (– and that he had, of course, replied to). No matter how busy either of them where, they still find ways to tease each other. Even when they were literally thousands of miles apart. There had been something so endearing to see practiced penmanship slowly degrade as the letters went on, to see the edges of the paper torn or wrinkled by sharp claws; smeared ink (void and other things in some cases) and carefully sealed for each other’s eyes only.

(Shade had forgotten to use a binding seal on one and Grimm is sure his Troupe will never let them live it down. It was passed around before he finally chased down the Grimmkin in question and strangled them.)

But his own hands couldn’t take the edge off the burning just under his shell. No matter how many times he reread the letters and tried to busy himself with his work, the heat inside him never eased. He knew his lover wasn’t fairing much better, if the letters were any indication. Maybe he should have planned this trip better.

He shifts uncomfortably in his carriage. Although he didn’t need the Ritual, he still found himself traveling to absorb the flames of fallen kingdoms. The old ghosts of ancient places had to be freed from their eternal nightmares so that another could till the fertile soil for their own civilization. Maybe that is why both he and the Shade Lord were so drawn to each other – the eater of worlds and the eater of nightmares. A good pairing. A necessary partnership, one may even suggest.

Of course, it’s deeper than that. Like the Radiance and the Shade Lord repel, the Nightmare Heart and the Shade Lord attract. (— and Grimm nearly dies laughing thinking about what his sister would think if she knew all the things he and Shade do alone.)

Thinking about the Shade Lord did not help Grimm’s situation, right now, though. Especially thinking about what they do behind closed doors — or open doors, or in any space they can find sometimes. He tries to straighten his cloak, his cock already nearly ready to escape his slit the closer he feels himself get to his mate. He can see the spires of their castle ahead and he leans forward slightly. He wonders if his Grimmsteeds could go faster. His shell is too tight, too hot, and all he can think of is pinning Shade down and making them  _ his _ . Grimm taps his claws on his seat irritably, eyes watching the elegant black of his palace —  _ their palace  _ — come into view. 

When his carriage stops, Grimm all but throws himself out. He speedwalks, nearly losing all of his normal grace, as he mounts the stairs into his home. He throws open the doors and inhales deeply. The smell of his mate is everywhere, thick and intoxicating, and it’s only amplified by their synced mating cycles. His pupils dilate, and he immediately starts up to their chambers. 

The palace is, thankfully, empty. The staff know full well the two had been close enough for so long that they went into heat at the same time. It had been awkward at first, before they were synced, and even when they first started to become so in tune. The staff got tired of accidentally walking in on them going at it at all times. The Shade Lord had been the one to purpose giving them a break when the two of them went into heat. Grimm didn’t mind an audience but, for the sake of his mate and the ever loyal staff, he agreed. 

The door to their shared bedroom is open slightly and Grimm hears shuffling from inside. The Shade Lord’s smell is strong and the potency of their arousal makes him slow his pace. There is no reason they should smell that strong unless... A smirk plays at the corners of his mouth. He nudges the door open just barely, slipping in to lean against the wall. The Shade Lord is on their hands and knees with their back to him. Their first pair of arms holding them up as their other pair desperately works between their legs. They’re practically humping one of Grimm’s favorite pillows, a hand around each cock. He can hear their staticy panting as they try and muffle them. Grimm’s has to silence a growl as he watches their dark fluid drip onto the bedding. His cock twitches impatiently.

“Are you giving me a show or starting without me?” Grimm purrs, his voice husky. He would love to watch them all day, but he’s already hard as it is. Their hands still, barely, as they turn their head, glowing eyes hooded. Their look makes Grimm’s heart speed up and he can’t help but suppress a shudder.

“You’re home early…” They’re breathless, cheeks tinted with a deep blush. They shove themselves up from the bed, closing the distance between the two of them instantly. They are quick as they pin him to the wall, arms trapping him as they lean in to kiss him possessively. Grimm moans into the kiss, reaching down to grab Shade’s ass.

“Couldn’t wait,” he mumbles against the other god’s mouth. His fingers move between their legs, smearing their own slick. He lets out a breathy chuckle at how wet they are. “Back on the bed. I  _ need _ you.”

The Shade Lord kisses him again, deepening it with fangs and tongue before abruptly pulling away to leave him panting. “Ah, not this time, love.  _ I’m _ calling the shots,” they growl and the sound makes Grimm instinctively grind his hips forward.

“Oh?” He coos, “You’ll have to prove you’re worthy of that role, darling.” He pushes back, mouth dropping a line of kisses from their cheek to their neck. The Shade Lord follows his steps as he guides them back and grabs his hips, drawing him even closer. Grimm grinds their cocks together with a hiss of pleasure. He reaches up to grab their horns, jerking their head back so he can lick their neck. They gasp, hands wrapping around his waist and then, in a flash, they throw him onto the bed. They pounce on him, both sets of hands exploring his body as if it’s the first time they’ve seen it.

“I missed you,” Shade whispers, rolling his hips sharply. Grimm groans, claws digging into their biceps. “Let me show you how much…” One of their erections rubs against his entrance and he tilts his hips as if to accept.

But then Grimm hooks his legs over their hips, shoving them so they fall onto their back. He sits himself just above their cocks, reaching behind him to stroke them. They let out a startled growl as he leans in to nuzzle their cheek. “Every good show needs a rehearsal. And you seemed to be rehearsing  _ without _ me.” He dips a finger into their slit in demonstration, drawing it back out and rubbing their fluid up their cock. He purrs slightly and whispers, “So wet…”

“You’re the one who insisted on leaving before our heat,” Shade’s voice is clipped, irritated and painfully aroused. They flip the two of them over easily, pinning Grimm under them before nipping his neck. Grimm’s breath catches. He moves his head back to bare his throat teasingly. They manage to ignore it, barely. They place small bites down his front and pause to drag their tongue between his hip plates. “But I can help you... _ rehearse,  _ if you feel you need the practice after such a long vacation. Wouldn’t want you getting stage fright.”

Grimm growls playfully, grabbing their horns, “Turn around for me, love. We can both have some fun that way.” 

They kiss his cock softly, teasingly, before obeying. Their movements are fluid and their hands don’t leave his body as they move, touching everywhere. Each touch ignites a fire in his chest and finally, finally, when they’re positioned correctly, Grimm grabs their hips, pulling them down so he can lick their lower member. He wraps his hand around the top one and their hips shudder. The Shade Lord takes just the tip of Grimm’s cock into their mouth, tongue circling the head and sucking hard enough to make his hips rock off the bed. He groans, nuzzling their cock and soaking up the scent of their heat before taking them deep into his throat. The suddenness of it makes Shade shake as they hold down Grimm’s hips, careful with their own fangs as they take him into their mouth. Grimm switches between cocks, hands squeezing and stroking the one his mouth isn’t currently working on. 

The Shade Lord had already been worked up and they can barely concentrate with Grimm’s tongue licking up every drop of precum they spill. They find themselves just panting, pumping their fist around Grimm’s cock with their tongue lolling out of their mouth as they roll their hips in time with his mouth. They change their plan of attack, then, leaning down to kiss Grimm’s slit. A growl vibrates his throat around one of their members and their cock jerks greedily in response. They ease their tongue into his cunt, hand still rubbing circles on the head of his cock. They feel Grimm pause his sucking and he inhales sharply. They can’t help but chuckle, the sound deep in their chest. The sound spurs Grimm to suck harder, taking them as deep as he can. Shade replaces their tongue with two fingers, pressing in deep and curling them. Grimm moans around them, hips shaking as he jerks them with the movement of their fingers. He had been wet before, but now he’s practically dripping and the combined smell of their lust only makes the burning in their veins hotter. 

They can’t take it anymore. The feeling of Grimm’s hot cunt clenching around their fingers and his mouth around them makes the void inside of them feel like fire. It’s too hot, burning. They pull away, grabbing Grimm’s hips and pulling him against them as they change the position again. They’ve wasted enough time and push themselves into him with little hesitation. Grimm tosses his head.

“Hold on–” he’s cut off by a groan as they thrust back into him with enough force to shake his whole body. Grimm lets out a hiss as their top cock rubs against his own but the overwhelming need his heat has instilled in him drives him to push them back. They let out an irritated snarl and then Grimm is pinning them down, teeth against their shoulder as he thrusts into them instead. He bites into them and their cunt clenches around him as he swallows down their blood. 

“ _ Grimm _ ,” it’s half whine, half growl. Their claws scratching and grabbing as Grimm fucks them. The pleasure of the bite is nearly overwhelming and then Grimm’s mouth is gone too soon.

He rolls his hips sharply, cock already swelling at the base, “All's fair in love and heat,” he winks. 

Two gods going into heat at the same is always a recipe for disaster; two gods both wanting to breed the other is far, far worse. Usually, the two of them could settle on this, but after being apart for the first half of their heat, settling is something neither of them wants. They want, need, to breed and their mingling scents just enforces the instinct. Vaguely, Grimm wonders if their castle will even be standing after this cycle. The bed groans under them. 

All’s fair, he said. The Shade Lord growls, hooking their legs around Grimm’s back. He sighs in pleasure, his knot rubbing against them and they know he’s close. They wrap a pair of their hands around his waist, back arching as they moan. They give into the pleasure just long enough until they know he’s too distracted before they grab his arms out from under him. The Shade Lord pulls him up, one pair of hands holding his wrists together behind his back and the other digging into his hips. Grimm lets out a deep whine and they  _ love _ it. He slips out of them from the force and they grab one of his thighs to move his leg.

“Shade, I swear, if you don’t let me cum–” 

The god in question pulls Grimm down, impaling him on their cock. He moans, back curving so they can press against his gspot. They hold his hips flush with theirs, panting, before they roll their hips just slightly. He arcs forward, pressing his head to their shoulder, grinding down against them as their own knot starts to flare. The Shade Lord let’s go of his wrists and he immediately braces himself against their chest with a huff.

“Good boy…” they purr and Grimm nips their neck sharply in return. Shade can’t help but notice how his cunt tightens at the words, though, and a smirk curls at their lips.

“D-don’t push it,” he mumbles, thrusting his hips forward slightly.

“I want to watch you ride me.”

Grimm’s face flushes and he glares at them. But his cock is dripping and his whole body is tight with need. With a snarl, he sits up straight, reaching down to wrap a hand around both of their cocks as he raises himself up on their other. He stretches one leg out, pressing it straight against the Shade Lord’s chest and digging his heel into their shoulder. They rub his calf in response, a deep purr rumbling their chest as they watch him show off his flexibility while fucking himself on them. He pumps his hand around them in time with his hips and Shade can’t help but be entranced by watching him. His head is tossed back, carapace shining as his cunt clenches around them. Then, slowly, his eyes open, meeting their gaze.

It’s too much.

The Shade Lord sits up, grabbing Grimm’s leg and hooking it over their shoulder as they shove him onto his back and pin him down. He lets out a startled growl, claws digging into their back at the sudden harshness. 

“Can you take both of me?” Shade asks, words slurring with desperation and need. His cunt tightens at the idea.

“For you?  _ Anything _ ,” he replies with a gravely purr, breathless and just as horny. “But hurry up before I change my mind about letting you take me.”

They chuckle at that, a deep static sound that makes Grimm’s heart race. “We have all heat cycle,” Shade coos, pulling out. He’s fast to reach between them to press both of their cocks together and guide them both towards his wet entrance. They press forward slowly, and Grimm tilts his hips up to help. He lets out a low moan when they bottom out in him and Shade’s head falls forward, panting. 

They don’t think they could ever get used to him taking  _ both _ . It’s an intense and addicting sensation, one their body is not necessarily meant for. Having two cocks is one thing but using both at the same time is usually not how it’s done. It’s pure animalistic pleasure and they shudder. Grimm is too good to them.

He groans loudly, claws leaving marks down their back when they start to move. He’s so tight and hot, their head spins. His leg tightens down on their shoulder and they pull his other leg straight down between their own legs, spreading Grimm even wider. His cock rubs against their body with every thrust and his precum is burning against their bodies. They’re both close after all the foreplay and teasing. The Shade Lord’s thrusts speed up, becoming harsh and erratic and Grimm tries to keep up with his own movements. He grabs one of their horns, tugging their head down and kissing him roughly. They growl into his mouth, kissing back with just as much force.

“Bite me,” Grimm whispers against their mouth, nipping at their cheek. “I’m close.”

The Shade Lord shudders at that, nodding before dipping their head down. They draw their tongue down his neck, the rapid beating of his heart drawing them down towards his shoulder. Grimm’s body shakes in anticipation, cock twitching between them. Shade smirks, dragging their teeth across his shell teasingly as they speed up their thrusts. He lets out a whine before he can stop it and that’s all it takes for them to sink their teeth into him. Grimm’s whole body tenses as his hips jerk. He cums from the bite with a low moan, hot fluid painting both of their stomachs and cunt tightening. The Shade Lord has to pull back, tilting their hips so his top cock slips out and it’s only then that they stop drinking down Grimm’s blood. He curses as he feels them lick the wound, grinding themselves against his spasming cunt.

Even after just taking two cocks, it takes a surprising amount of effort to ease their knot into him and when they finally are locked in him, a possessive growl leaves their throat. Grimm pants, sensitive from just cumming and the feeling of their knot filling them is almost more than the their two cocks had been. He’s going to cum again at this rate and Shade knows it. They roll their hips as much as their knot will allow, and Grimm can feel every inch of them as he clenches. 

“ _ Shade _ ,” he gasps, voice needy and desperate, “Breed me, love. I can’t take this teasing.”

“I thought you would never ask,” they taunt, giving a sharp jerk of their hips. They pull him close, sitting back on their knees to grind into him. Grimm presses his face to their neck, kissing and moaning as they rut into him. He feels them swell even more and a deep growl shakes both of them. He manages to twist a hand between them to grab their cock, stroking it firmly. The Shade Lord can’t hold themself back with that, stilling deep within Grimm as they fill him, their second cock only adding to the mess between them. Grimm shudders, another orgasm taking him as well as his muscles milk his lover dry.

They hold him tight as he finally relaxes, nuzzling him and mumbling ‘I love you’s. Grimm lazily turns his head up, capturing their mouth in a kiss. Their heat is cooled for the moment and Shade eases both of them down into the bed. They’ve made a huge mess but neither has enough energy to deal with it. They tug a blanket over the two of them, Grimm already curling inward as their cocks recede. He purrs quietly and it doesn’t stop until his breathing evens out as he falls asleep. The Shade Lord isn’t far behind, especially with Grimm’s warmth pressed up against them for the first night in what feels like forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had to force myself to stop writing because i love this au too much and i would make the two of these assholes fuck until the end of time if i could. so like. don't be surprised if i write more of them.

> You shine like a diamond
> 
> Pull me in like a siren
> 
> I'd abandon this ship for you
> 
> You're my favorite addiction
> 
> And I'm never quitting
> 
> Couldn't give up the taste of you
> 
> \- To Tell You The Truth by Written by Wolves

 

It’s early morning when Grimm wakes up, much too early. But he’s hot again and when he tries to untangle himself from the blanket he rubs up against his lover. He’s painfully hard already and the feeling of him just barely brushing against Shade makes him groan. It’s much too early but Grimm still rolls himself on top of the Shade Lord. He kisses their neck insistently, chanting their name between each kiss. They shift slightly, wrapping their arms around his waist. Their eyes open and they light up even more as they smile.

“Good morning,” their voice is hoarse and tired but they guide Grimm’s mouth to theirs. Shade purrs into the kiss as he slips his tongue into their mouth. They know full well what Grimm wants and they lift their knee up between his legs. He pants, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath while grinding himself against their leg. His claws trace down their chest before he reaches between their legs. They’re already semi-hard, cocks starting to push out, and he rubs them gently with his thumb. His other fingers dip into their slit and Shade lets out a shaky moan. 

“I’m going to take you this time,” Grimm growls. It’s a demand and they chuckle breathlessly.

“Oh, I missed waking up like this…” They pull him into another kiss, sloppy and desperate. He’s already dripping as he ruts against their leg and they shake at how hot he is against them. Their cunt accepts his fingers easily as he presses in up to his knuckles, curling his fingers enough to rub against their gspot. They toss their head back with a moan, hips lifting off the bed. He rubs his palm against their cock, fingers thrusting into them with a practiced pace. Their face is flushed, and a whine leaves them.

“Relax, love…” he coos, stroking their inner walls. They’re nearly dipping, the wet sound of Grimm’s fingers inside of them only making him harder. They clench around his fingers, hips rocking in time. He matches their pace by rubbing himself against their leg, leaving a wet mess of his own.

“Grimm—” they gasp, one pair of hands clinging to his shoulders and the other around his waist. Words fail them as he uses his other hand to squeeze their cocks together, kissing their neck. 

“Won’t you cum for me, darling?” He purrs and The Shade Lord shakes. They cum with a loud groan and before they can even comprehend it, Grimm’s fingers leave them. He slips between their legs and then he’s inside of them, grinding into their tightening cunt. They snarl at the larger intrusion as it causes another orgasm to wash over them. Grimm moans, claws digging into their thighs as they spasm around his cock. He gives them a brief moment to try and relax before he starts thrusting into their hypersensitive entrance. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shade hisses, vision blurry as they grab onto him for support. 

“Eloquently put,” he mumbles teasingly. They roll their hips in response, giving him a playful slap on the arm. He kisses their neck with a pleased growl. “Gods, you’re tight.”

“I literally just came twice,” they whine slightly, moving to meet his thrusts. 

“I love it,” his chest rumbles with a deep purr when he says it, “I love  _ you _ .” 

Their cunt clenches at his words and they toss their head back. “I love you too. But please shut up and  _ breed _ me before I flip you over.” They jerk their hips up with force, threatening to tip Grimm onto his back. He grabs their hips for leverage, thrusting into them and pushing them down with one sharp movement. He pulls himself up onto his knees, dragging their hips off the bed with him. The new angle gives Grimm more control and the Shade Lord hisses in pleasure at how deep he can press into them. They arch their back, pressing his cock to their gspot with a shudder. 

Grimm’s cock is starting to swell and he slows his pace, rocking into his lover with deep thrusts. They quiver, claws digging into him as they desperately grind themselves onto his cock. He chuckles, nearly stopping just to watch them work themselves up. An irritated growl leaves their throat and they sit up into his lap, grabbing his face to kiss him. Grimm can’t help but groan at the possessiveness of the action, pressing back into the kiss and slipping his tongue into their mouth. He starts to move in earnest then, bouncing the Shade Lord in his lap with each thrust. They break the kiss with a snarl, shoving their face to his neck, breathing heavy as they move with him. Each time their hips collide, the force of it makes Grimm’s whole shell reverberate and he shakes in pleasure. 

Suddenly, the Shade Lord leans their head to the side, placing a hand to the back of Grimm’s head to guide him to their neck. He moans against them, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick their neck. He can practically hear the void under their shell and his cock jerks inside of them.

“You are spoiling me, love…” he whispers. They shake in his grasp, unable to form a response besides grinding themselves against his swelling knot. He rubs circles with his claws on their hips as he continues to suck and lick their neck. He presses his knot against their cunt, easing himself all the way inside with a hiss. They groan, arching gently as they tighten around him. No matter how many times he knots them, they never get tired of how  _ good _ it feels. They can feel every ridge of his cock buried deep within them and the soft barbs on his knot secrete wonderful hormones that make them even more sensitive and needy. 

Just when they have given up thinking he’s going to bite them, Grimm sinks his teeth into their shoulder. He cums with the first spurt of blood, growling against them as he drinks down their blood hungerly. Shade lets out a snarl, bucking their hips as both the bite and Grimm’s orgasm draw them over the edge as well. He rubs their back as he drinks, rocking his cock against their sensitive walls. He fills them, knot making sure not a single drop escapes and they can’t help but let out a noise of pleasure at the feeling. Grimm pulls his mouth away slowly, reluctantly, kissing the wound and drawing a shudder from his lover. The Shade Lord tugs his head up, kissing him and tasting their own blood on his fangs. Grimm purrs, pulling out as much as he can before thrusting back in. 

“You’re going to get us both worked up again,” Shade mumbles against his mouth.

“Would you like me to stop?” He asks, punctuating the question by reaching between them to stroke their still-hard cocks. “I was actually wanting to see how many times you could make me cum…” Their cunt tightens at his words and he smirks in acknowledgement. 

“Mm, are we taking bets, then?” They purr, pushing Grimm back and holding him down with a firm hand on his chest. 

He growls, wrapping both of his hands around their cocks. He leans close to them, kissing the angle of their jaw, “Can you blame me? I just want to see you full of my seed.”

They shudder with a soft groan at his words. “Want me to bare your children that bad?” Their voice is soft, breathing labored.

“You’re thinking about it too…” Grimm moves his hips, cum now leaking out and around his shrinking knot.

The Shade Lord lets out a low growl, “Better get to it then. You need to make sure your seed sticks,” they tease as if either of them had worry about that. They roll their hips down and feel him twitch inside of them. Sitting back up with a grunt, feeling how full they are. He rubs the length of their cocks, tilting his hips. They can’t help but notice how close his mouth is their waist. They hum, “I bet you can suck me off as I ride you.”

Grimm’s eyes flash playfully, “Oh? Would you like me to try?”

“ _ Please _ show off that flexibility for me.”

There are definitely good things about both of them being in heat at the same time.


End file.
